The Nutcracker
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: Duo gets a toy nutcracker from Solo on Christmas Eve. Falling asleep, Duo awakes with his nutcracker alive and a handsome rat trying to kidnap him. What in the world is going on?


**The Nutcracker**

(-x-)(-x-)

Pairing(s): 1x2, 6x2

Summary: Duo gets a toy nutcracker from Solo on Christmas Eve. Falling asleep, Duo awakes with his nutcracker alive and a handsome rat trying to kidnap him. What in the world is going on!?

(A/N): Been a long time since I've done a GW fic. Sorry 'bout that. Haven't been in the mood to pick up on one of my older ones... Though, I have started up on working on the next chap to Territory. But, eh... I'm on a writers block with them again. (sweatdrops)

Anyhoo!! How its getting closer to Christmas and I've never been too well with getting fics done on holidays that they are based on, I'll get it finished now so I won't haveta say "I know its late, but oh wells!" Just enjoy, would ya?!

(-x-)(-x-)

It was a silent Christmas night. Duo, staying awake, was sitting at the window seal, waiting for his older "brother" to return from Christmas shopping with Father Maxwell. Everyone else of the orphanage had been put to bed, thanks to Sister Hellen, of course.

Sighing, Duo pouted at the snow that gently floated down outside, no sign of Solo or Father anywhere.

Though it felt like forever, it only took five minutes afterwards did the two's silhouettes come into view for the young boy. Laughing happily at this, Duo raced over to the front door, yanking it open for both older men to come in.

"Still awake, are we, Duo?" Father smiled gently, stepping inside and getting straight to work on wrapping the presents for their tree.

"Of course!" Duo announced proudly, "I ain't no baby like the other kids!"

"Good," Solo smirked, chuckling lightly, "Then you won't whine when you get nothing this year."

"HEY!!" the braided youth pouted, "That's not fair!"

Laughing out loud, Solo shook his head as he chuckled out, "I kid. I did get you something."

"Yay!" Duo cheered happily, pout forgotten, "Can I have it now? Can I? Please?!"

"Well," Solo drawled, looking skywards innocently.

Duo held his breath, up on his tiptoes as he balled his small hands into fists, an eager look on his face.

Seeing the look, Solo finally smiled widely, saying, "All right. But take good care of him."

With that said, Solo pulled out a toy soldier from behind and handed it to the excited Duo.

"Wow! A cool toy!" he said in awe, holding the rather handsome soldier in front of him.

"He's a nutcracker," Solo explained, reaching for the secret lever to make the wooden man snap his teeth together a few times, "Can be very useful if you got lotsa nuts on hand and need to crack 'em open."

"Coo-ool..." Duo replied, eyes wide in amazement.

"Glad you like him," Solo smiled, patting Duo on the head, "Just don't break him until a few months of playing with him, okay?"

"OKAY!" Duo cheered, before running into the room the tree rested and his own sleeping bag lay. He wanted to sleep with the Christmas decorations, after all.

After Father Maxwell, Sister Hellen, and Solo finished wrapping up the gifts and set them under they tree, they all bid their good-nights and headed towards their own rooms, leaving Duo alone with his new nutcracker.

Laying on his back, Duo made "whoosh"ing noises as he pretended for his toy soldier to be flying around like a super-hero he had heard about from Solo. Smiling, he thought a loud, "I wonder what you'd be like if you were actually alive... I bet you'd be a super hero! And save me from those evil people! That'd be sooo cool!"

Staring at the nutcracker's handsome face and hard glare, which only made him look surprisingly cute, Duo also added more calmly, "... And you'd give me one of those special kisses Solo told me about... Something that would make our adventures together even more magical..."

Not long after that was spoken, did Duo finally surrender to the unrelentless Sandman and fell into a deep sleep.

(-x-)

_Wake up..._

'Un... What's going on..?'

_... Wake up..._

'Who... who is that..?'

_... Wake up..!_

'Who's talking to me..? I don't wanna wake up yet...'

_C'mon..! Wake up..!_

'Its getting louder... I wonder... is it morning already..?'

_Wake up!_

'Whoever it is, is getting closer... or just louder...'

"_WAKE UP! _K'so!!"

Amethyst eyes snapped open just then, shocked by the person who had yelled so loudly into his now aching ear. Rubbing that said ear and sitting up from his bed, he glared up at his "attacker" with a pout as he snapped, "What was THAT for?!"

Getting a good look at the one before him, Duo was amazed to see a handsome young boy, around his own age, with messy chocolate hair where a red and white soldier hat was nestled, with an uniform to match. But the most breath taking thing was his persian blue eyes. So deep with unspoken knowledge, like he held an amazing secret he wasn't going to share no matter how much you beg or do him favors to win it out of him.

"Good, you're finally awake," the boy before him spoke, his voice surprisingly deep for his age.

"Who-who are you?" Duo asked, eyes wide with awe.

"Heero..." the boy answered, blinking in wonder at the chestnut haired boy.

"I'm Duo!" he replied cheerfully, smiling widely, "Its nice ta meetcha, Heero!"

Just then, something else caught Duo's attention. The room they were in looked just like the Christmas room he had fallen asleep in. Only... bigger. _WAY_ bigger.

He could be easily the size of a mouse at that moment!

"What happened?!" Duo cried, jumping to his feet, "Why am I so small?! Or did the place just grow without me knowing..?"

Blinking for a second, Heero finally answered, "I shrunk you... I thought that was what you wanted."

"Huh?" Duo asked, turning his full attention back to Heero, "What do you mean?"

"You wanted to know what it was like if I were alive," Heero explained, frowning lightly, "To have adventures together and defeat the evil Rat King... Did I make a mistake?"

"Wait... You mean you're actually..." Duo eyes widened, "My nutcracker!?"

"Hai," he nodded.

"This is so-so COOL!" Duo cried happily, jumping and wrapping his arms around Heero's neck, "I can't believe its really _you_! You're so... so cooler then I could of thought! And a whole lot good-looking, too!"

"Good... looking..?" Heero asked slowly, a faint hue on his cheeks.

Blushing deeply himself, Duo stuttered, "Uh-well... I mean... er... ya..." Laughing nervously, Duo shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

A small smile came to Heero's lips, understanding just what happened. 'This'll be fun,' he thought.

Stepping closer to Duo's embarrassed form, Heero wrapped one arm around the boy's waist, pulling him closer as he snatched up Duo's hand in his free one. Staring into slightly startled amethyst eyes, Heero's piercing persian blue softening, he took a step to the side, leading Duo along with him as he began to dance, a waltz of sorts.

At first, the dance was a bit more one-sided, Heero leading on with perfect movements while Duo stumbled a bit to follow. But soon enough, Duo got the hang of it, moving each step perfectly with Heero's own.

Turning his amethyst orbs up to Heero's persian, now more secure with his steps of their sudden dance, Duo's breath was taken away at the softness they now held. And just for him, and ONLY him.

(-x-)

Not too far away, hidden in the branches and flashing lights of the Maxwell Church's Christmas tree, the King of the rats watched silently as the beautiful boy and his nutcracker danced to a silent waltz. His long tail twitched angrily and impatiently; jealous of the attention that rotten nutcracker was receiving.

"He doesn't deserve such a radiant boy like him," the King huffed, running a slightly tanned hand through long blonde hair, mindful of his sensitive golden-furred ears. "That boy is the perfect mate for royalty, not a simple knight. I'll make it my duty to save that radiant being and make him my prince!" (1)

With that said, the King began his trip back to his waiting soldiers, ready to give out the order to save the said "radiant boy" from the "rotten knight."

(-x-)

After a good few minutes that felt like hours, the two finally stopped their dance, both too busy staring into the eyes of the other to notice. Finally, though, Heero broke the silence as he replied smoothly;

"You're a fast learner, or a very good dancer."

A blush took over Duo's cheeks at this, before he stuttered out a, "Thank you... It's my first to try dancing, actually."

"I am blessed to be your first dance partner, then," Heero smiled warmly, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin of Duo's hand that was still wrapped up in his own.

"H-Heero..." Duo started, a bit nervous to say this a loud but needing the other to know, "I... I don't know why, but I... I think I lo--"

But before he had the chance to finish, a war cry was heard not far away, followed by an army of men with rat tails and ears; all waving a sword or spear. The braid-bearing boy could feel Heero's embrace around him tighten protectively at those men's sudden appearance; quickly telling him without words those people were no-good.

"Stay out of sight," Heero instructed in a whisper to Duo, "I'll take care of _them_."

"Um... Oh-okay," Duo replied uncertain, but doing as Heero asked of him, hiding behind a giant candy cane Solo had given him that night before he fell asleep. With that task out of the way, the chestnut braided boy peeked out behind his hiding spot to watch as Heero fought against all the rat-like-men with his own sword.

To put it simple; it was amazing.

Heero took one-by-one of those men down as if they were nothing. And all by himself, no less! Amazed by the deadly grace of Heero's fighting skills, Duo didn't notice the looming shadow behind him before it was too late; a hand picking him up off the ground from behind, arm wrapping around his wait as quickly after, and the other hand moving towards his mouth to silence him.

Thought that hand was fast, Duo still managed out a panicked, "HEERO!!!" before it reached its goal a little too late. A curse was heard from the owner of that hand as Heero turned at the cry, a deadly glare being shot unmercifully at Duo's attacker.

Before Heero could make a move to strike, or even make any type of threat, the hand on Duo's mouth left, drawing out a dagger from its owner before returning to Duo's view, allowing the dagger to glint in the Christmas tree lights as it slid along, but not touching, the braided boy's neck. Holding in a panicked gasp at the sight of the short blade, Duo turned his amethyst, pleading eyes up to Heero's own clouded over persian.

"Be wise and hold your blade," the attacker's voice threatened lowly, a hiss of a growl rumbling in his throat, "I am only here to save this boy from your villains schemes. So don't you DARE try to make me look like the evil one."

A dangerous growl began to echo from Heero, his eyes narrowing even more then Duo would ever thought possible. The pure anger that was radiating off of the nutcracker-turned-human was the most scariest thing the youth had ever seen in his life! But for some odd reason, Heero looked a whole lot more pleasant to be with then the sharp dagger that was still pressed up close to his slender neck.

Suddenly, Duo's unknown attacker started to slowly step backwards, dragging Duo along with him. Panicking, the braided youth's amethyst eyes widened even more, struggling against the other's arm but being careful of the dagger, while crying out, "HEERO, HELP!!"

"Duo!!!" Heero yelled back, snapping out of his 'deadly death glare mode' to take a step forwards towards the scared boy, only to be stopped by the other many soldier rats as they tackled him to the ground.

With the sign of Heero being too busy with his men, the attacker moved quickly; lifting Duo up so his feet were no longer touching the ground and made a mad dash to a hole in the wall the boy had never noticed before while normal sized. But even with this newfound discovery, Duo made one more final attempt to get away and shout out a desperate, "HEE--RO!!!"

A sad yet angry cry roared after him with Heero's words calling out, "DUO!!!" before everything turned dark and silent; the only sounds now of breathing, panting, and the tapping of feet running quickly.

(-x-)

Slowly, amethyst orbs opened once more, this time a bit more reluctant with the calm silence around him, instead of the aching pain he had felt in his ear. Looking around casually, Duo noticed he was no longer in the Christmas room of the Maxwell Church. And there was no Heero, either!!

Slightly panicking at this, Duo made a move to jump up, but only got tangled in a silky fabric and fell face first into the fluffy quilt of the bed he had been sleeping on for a while now. Propping him up on his elbows, Duo shook his head, trying to shake off the fall before seeing what had so rudely messed him up in doing one of the most simple actions he knew; jumping up and running around the room like a crazy man.

To Duo's amazement, the cause of his fall was the clothing he now wore. Something he remembered he was NOT wearing when he woke up to Heero's persian orb stare or even going to sleep in while normal size. What was it, you ask? Why, a beautiful dress made of silk that was Duo's knew attachment. It shimmered lightly, being black silk, with crimson red frills that rolled around the edges and made decoration patterns on the skirt area; moving smoothly up and down in small, curvy waves. He also noticed he was wearing the silver cross necklace, one Solo had given him, but he was sure he had put that away before falling asleep!

Running a tentative hand over the black silk, Duo watched with wonder as it easily sparkled without even that much light shining down on it. 'This is weird... I'm sure I've never seen a dress so pretty before... Who could pay for such a thing? And why am _I_ wearing it!?'

"I see you are now up; Good," the familiar voice of Duo's "attacker" echoed from behind, now a soothing tone then the testy hard one when threatening Heero.

Turning around quickly, amethyst eyes wide in fear, Duo finally got a good look of the man... Who was amazingly _HANDSOME!!_

Eyes wide in other then fear but amazement, Duo watched the long haired, blonde man smirk charmingly at him, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded over his chest in a cool manner, yet staying warm and sunny all the while. But instead of normal human ears, he had golden furred rat ears, looking soft to touch, and a slowly wagging rat tail to match that glided smoothly over the well cleaned, stoned floor. The man also wore a tux; a beautiful white one that seems to shimmer, as did his icy blue eyes.

Pushing away from the door frame, the man took smooth, long strides over to Duo's side, extending a hand out to the amazed boy as he asked, "Are you ready for your big night?"

"B-big night..?" Duo stuttered out, a blush coming to his cheeks in a mixture of embarrassment and awe.

"Yes," he nodded, smiling down affectionately at Duo, "Your big night. Our big night, really."

'Big night??' Duo asked in his mind, silently watching this man as he picked up his hand and pulled him off the bed, 'What is this big night he's talking about?? Is he talking about Christmas? Or something else?!'

"You look stunning in that," the man suddenly praised, motioning to the dress that Duo now wore, "You even fit it perfectly. I knew it would."

A darker blush attacked Duo's cheeks at this. 'Did he... dress me??' was the one thought that took over his mind. It was something he did NOT want to think about, but... Did this man see him NAKED?!

"Let us go," he smiled charmingly again, enjoying the blush on the boy's cheeks, "They are awaiting our appearance so we can start."

'Start what..?' Duo meekly thought, frowning slightly as he let the man drag him along.

"Oh," the man suddenly stopped, turning his blue eyes on Duo's amethyst once more as he said, "I almost forgot... My name is Zechs. King Zechs of the Rats."

"K-king..?" Duo stuttered in amazement, eyes widening even more at this. 'He's a king, _too_!?'

"Yes," Zechs smiled warmly, "And what is your name?"

"Uh... D-Duo," he mumbled, looking down at the ground to where his feet would be, but were covered by the black silk dress.

"Well then, Duo," Zechs started, "Let us go. The ceremony won't wait for us forever."

'Ceremony??' was Duo's last questioning thought as he let Zechs drag him along once more.

(-x-)

Not far away from the gathering of rats; soldiers, wives, and children, Heero silently waited, keeping low and out of sight, a murderous glare being shot at anyone who got in his line of view to find _his_ Duo. 'That damn rat,' he thought with spite, trying to find Duo's kidnapper and the said boy at the same time, 'He will _pay_ for taking Duo away from me.'

Suddenly, a band of music started to play, sounding shockingly like marriage music; Because it WAS marriage music. All the chatter and light laughs quieted at the music, along with the sound of the large double doors, that let whoever was in the fancy mansion/castle outside, opening.

Standing just inside the door frames, was Duo, dressed in a dress. Heero had to hold his breath to not choke on the air around him, eyes wide in amazement at how stunning Duo truly was in something meant for women alone. But that amazement didn't last long, not with Zechs', King of the Rats, arm wrapped around Duo's own.

Glaring at the man, Heero slowly unsheathed his sword, keeping low as not to be spotted as he silently watched the two slowly walk down the royal red carpet that led to the rat priest who was to wed them both as King and Prince. 'Like Hell would I allow THAT to happen,' Heero thought with a growl, wanting to take out the priest first just to make sure the suppose-wedding would not happen, no matter what.

Taking a deep breath, Heero got ready to strike, keeping himself still as he thought, 'Just wait for the best moment... Don't want to screw this up like last time..' Spotting the confusion on Duo's face, he silently added, 'Don't worry, Duo. I'll save you.'

(-x-)

The music was a big shocker to Duo, that was for sure. He may of never been to a wedding before in his life, but Solo and the other kids of the orphanage do know the tune to this song, along with the funeral; Duo's favorite. But it was mostly Sister Helen on this one who told him of the "special ness" of such a day.

The bride would usually wear a snow white gown that glowed radiantly as herself, a brochette of flowers being held in her hands for a later activity. The groom would wear a tuxedo, either black or white, but colors never truly mattered all that much; but it was more traditional. Zechs may of had the right white tux, but Duo knew his own clothing was a bit unmatched with this tradition; unless they were trying to do that "one wears white and the other wears black" thing...

And then, from what Duo remembered from Helen's story, the bride would walk down the isle to the marriage music, pacing herself with each step and song note. Though, it was suppose to be the bride's father to walk his daughter down the isle, until they reach the minister where the groom is to wait for his wife-to-be. Duo could see there was no one standing there waiting for him near the priest, and Zechs was nowhere close to his father... But then, he never did know his blood father, so it was probably best for this man to walk him down the isle. Father Maxwell wouldn't be able to help out even if he wanted to; most likely still the same size as normal, even taller then Duo himself. There was no way he would be able to squeeze through _that_ mouse-like hole.

But what made Duo really curious, was who's wedding was this? Was it his?! Was that why he was wearing a dress?? And if that was true, who was he getting married to? Obviously it was to a man; why else would he be wearing a dress? Just to look pretty??

Then, the words Zechs had spoken earlier gave him his wanted answers;

_"Are you ready for your big night?"_

_"B-big night..?" Duo stuttered out, a blush coming to his cheeks in a mixture of embarrassment and awe._

_"Yes," he nodded, smiling down affectionately at Duo, "Your big night. Our big night, really."_

'Then, Zechs' "big night" really is..!!' Duo gasped, eyes now wide as a blush burned his cheeks without mercy, 'O-our wedding night..??'

As handsome as the man may be, Duo was one; too young for him, and two; not ready to be married!!! With a scowl on his face that looked more close to a pout, Duo halted in his steps, stopping Zechs in his own perfect steps. The music was like a taunting tone to the braided boy now as the blonde man looked down at him with questioning ice blue eyes, raising one eyebrow as he silently asked him what was wrong.

Bracing himself, Duo firmly stated, "I am _not_ doing this."

At these simple words, everyone in the audience gasped in shock, the music making a painful shriek before it stopped all together, leaving silence in its wake, and Zechs' eyes widen in utter horror. Silence over took the whole area they were in, making Duo extremely uncomfortable with the stares of wide eyes, as if they couldn't believe he had actually said such a thing to this handsome man. Duo was starting to agree with them, but then again, it might of just been caused by all the nervousness he was now feeling from the awkwardness of it all.

Finally, though, the silence was broken as Zechs asked unsurely himself, "E-excuse me..?"

Gulping down all the unwanted feelings these rat-people were giving him, Duo forced out a shaky, but firm, "I-I'm not getting married..."

The silence was so thick, Duo was sure he could cut it with a sword; that is, IF he had one. Which he knew he didn't, but that was besides the point. The point was, he was surrounded by half human, half rat people who were all in the state of shock by his simple words of not wanting to get married. What was WRONG with these people?! Is it so bad that he didn't want to get married while he's still just barely reached his eleventh birthday?! Jesus Christ!!!

Suddenly, Zechs seemed to break through his own shocked state, clearing his throat to get the attention of all his people and Duo himself, before he calmly stated, "I'm sorry to hear this, Duo. But this marriage isn't up to you. As King, it is my choice who to be my bride; be it prince or princess. And I have chosen you to be my one and only. And that is final."

Scowling lightly at this, Duo snapped back, "I am NOT getting married!! Not to _you_, anyways!"

"Bite your tongue," Zechs ordered back with a slight gasp, horrified by the hatred in the boy's tone as he said "you."

"I would, but I don't take orders from anyone and it would hurt!" Duo shot back, folding his arms over his chest rebelliously, even a bit childishly.

"I am your King," Zechs hissed now, glaring at the unmoving boy, "And as King, you must obey!"

"Well, too bad!" Duo snapped, sticking out his tongue at the blonde man, "You already said I was a prince, in a way, so why should I listen to _your_ orders?? Why can't _I_ make the decisions, huh?!"

"Because you're _just_ a prince!" the blonde man shot back, "I am a _King_. Kings have more authority over princes any day!"

"That's just stupid!!" Duo countered childishly, but still sounding serious at the same time; an amazing feet, really.

Just as Zechs was about to retort, the sound of shocked and panicked gasps of his people distracted him from the verbal fight he was partaking in. Turning around, he found himself staring into the piercing, enraged gaze of the nutcracker he had thought to be rid of; pointing his sword at the man as if getting ready to stab him straight through at that very second.

"Get away from Duo," Heero ordered in an eerie calm voice, glare shooting unseen icicles at Zechs without missing a beat, "Before I cut you in half."

Scoffing, Zechs glared just as equally, stating, "You cannot do such to me. I am far more skilled then you, wooden boy. Get out of my sight and let my prince's wedding commence."

"I'm NOT getting MARRIED!!" Duo yelled suddenly, getting more pissed then normal.

"You are and you will," Zechs snapped coldly, giving Duo a glare that shut him up immediately.

"That's it," Heero hissed under his breath, before striking, dashing with an unknown speed as he slashed his blade at Zechs' form.

But before the blade hit skin and fine fabric, the clanging of metal against metal echoed through the air, followed by a light chuckle as Zechs said teasingly, "Did you really think it would be that easy to take me down? I told you, I am far more skilled then you will ever be."

"Urusai," Heero cursed at the man, glare not wavering once, "Omea o korosu, and trust me, I never go back on my word."

"As you wish then," Zechs calmly replied, "But it is your funeral."

At this, Zechs twisted his sword to throw Heero's own blade back, before moving to strike the boy, only to be cut off by Heero's own blade as it quickly bounced back, cutting him off from his attack. Smirking, Heero teased, "Is that the best you can do, your _Majesty_?"

"You will pay for not holding your tongue," Zechs hissed, before stepping back to give them distance, "And you will die for not knowing when something is no longer yours!"

"Duo isn't yours to claim!" Heero snapped back, before dashing after Zechs as he swung his sword at the man once more.

Duo watched silently as the verbal fight and metal hitting metal continued on between the two men. Never in his life had he ever thought to be fought over with such passion on either side; even if one was more of lust and the other honorably protective. Either way, Duo was touched. No one had ever fought over him with this much emotion; not even the families who wished to adopt a child. And whenever they did adopt him, the would always return him within less then a week.

But he was fine with that. The Maxwell Church was a home to him. A place where he was loved and looked up to; or looked up to by the younger children, not Solo, Sister Helen, and Father Maxwell. Those three were his family. Helen being the closest thing to a mother and Father Maxwell as, well, a father. And Solo was so much of an older brother, he couldn't think of what life would be like without the sandy haired blonde.

And watching those two fight, was just amazing. Not only did the two equal each other in skill but of grace, too. Their movements were like a deadly dance. One the only very talented could perform without getting injured. But neither would give up until the other forfeited or failed in their dance and get slashed down to never do such a thing again.

But no matter what, Duo did not want to see either go down in such a gruesome way. And no matter how touching it was, he did NOT want Zechs to be the victor, either. Forcing a deep frown to his face, Duo knew it was time to take matters into his own hands. All he had to do was make sure Zechs couldn't fight back anymore and hope Heero doesn't take that chance in killing the man before Duo gets to him. But what to use that would stop Zechs, of all people?? The man was like a God!

Suddenly, the soft shine of a blade flashes into Duo's eye sight, causing him to blink as he turned his attention to that object. Staring at the untouched dagger for a few seconds, an idea forms into his mind. A bit risky, but it was all he had at the moment!

Moving quickly, Duo snatched the dagger up and ran to the area Heero and Zechs' sword fight had led them; near a pool, just behind the minister, that the braided boy had never noticed until just then. But doing his best to keep on track with his plan, Duo positioned the dagger's blade to be pointed at his chest, closer to his heart, before calling out a firm, "**ENOUGH!!!**"

This seemed to stop them both, their heads snapping away from the other to look at Duo with startled eyes that were wide, just like a deer being caught in the headlights. Their eyes seemed to widen even more at the sight of the dagger near Duo's heart, both thinking the same thing; DANGER!! DANGER!! Duo's going to KILL himself!!!

Smirking at the terrified stares, Duo was now positive he hooked them both; even IF his main goal was just to hook Zechs in his little, twisted plan. Keeping up the serious act, though, Duo threatened eerily calm, "Sheath your swords or else I will draw my own blood."

Though both seemed to be reluctant to do this, the threat of drawing blood pushed them over the edge and quickly follow with his order, sheathing their weapons without a second thought. Once this was done, Duo had to force down a victorious smirk. 'FINALLY I'm taking charge!!' he thought proudly.

"Now," Duo started again, forcing his voice to stay steady besides the giddiness he was feeling, "Step away from each other, _slowly_, or I swear I will!"

Again, Zechs and Heero did as Duo ordered; slowly stepping backwards away from each other, their eyes never moving away from Duo's form. Once the two were far enough apart for Duo's liking, he himself moved forwards towards Heero, keeping the dagger in view for only Zechs to see.

With Heero now standing uncertainly behind him, Duo then finally finished his demands with, "All right then. If you move from that spot,_Zechs_, I will not think twice of killing myself. You will allow Heero and I to go on our way without you interfering, understand?"

"Y-yes..." Zechs stuttered, worry still etched out over his features.

"Good..." Duo nodded slowly, before giving Heero a Look over his shoulder, which seemed to release Heero's own tension he had been building ever since he saw the braided boy hold such a deadly weapon so close to his own flesh without the hint of fear.

Suddenly, Heero took no time in waiting to see what else might of happened, snatching Duo's empty hand in his own and quickly dashing with the braided boy. Zechs may of shown signs of laying off, but it was still safer to be as far away from the Rat King as possible. So without wasting a beat, the duo raced out of the Rat's Secret Kingdom and returned to the Maxwell Church tree. As soon as they did, Heero finally stopped their run at Duo's amazingly large sleeping bag.

Looking towards the boy, who was by now panting for air for running so long, Heero smiled affectionately; both feeling proud of Duo's bravery act to save them both and enjoying to just stare at how Duo looked, up close, in his new found gown. Hand still in Heero's grasp, the nutcracker pulled Duo closer, using his other hand to wrap around the braided boy's waist.

Duo's amethyst orbs widened slightly at this, a blush on his cheeks before he found himself staring straight into Heero's piercing persian. Something about being in the other boy's grasp made him feel fluttery in the chest, heart skipping a beat every now and then. The past memory of sharing that random dance before Zechs interrupted them came flashing in his mind; reminding him of just how he had felt so strongly about Heero then.

And it appeared that that feeling wasn't just some fleeting emotion, either.

Slowly, Heero leaned in closer towards Duo, eyes fluttering shut just like the other's. And just as the two boys' lips were just mere inches apart, the whole scene blacked out on him before his eyes...

(-x-)

"D-Duo," the sound of Father Maxwell's sleepy voice awoke Duo from his sleep, "Please get up for a second."

"Wha-what is it, Father?" Duo asked with a yawn, stretching his arms over his head as he sat up in his now normal sized sleeping bag. Slowly scanning around the room, he noticed EVERYTHING was back to normal. Even his own nutcracker that lay at his side. A pout came to his face at this, asking himself sadly, 'It was all just a... a dream??'

"It seems we have a new member to the orphanage and I was wondering if you could share your sleeping bag with him for the night before we can set up a bed for him," Father Maxwell explained, turning on the lights as to see better then by the different colored Christmas lights.

Duo turned his head to look at who the Father was talking about, and was shocked to who his eyes fell on.

The young boy was about Duo's age, maybe slightly older, with piercing persian blue eyes and messy chocolate brown hair. He only wore tattered checker-patterned clothing that seemed to be ripped only at the edges and seemed to be shivering uncontrollably. Most likely from being stuck out in the cold too long.

"His name is Heero," Father Maxwell added, before turning a kind smile down to the young, shivering boy as he introduced the other sleepy boy, "And this, Heero, is Duo."

"H-hi..." Heero stuttered, both from shyness and the cold shivers that ran through his small body.

"Hiya.." Duo replied back, still amazed at how this boy looked just like his nutcracker when alive. Smiling widely, Duo chirped to Father Maxwell, "I don't mind sharing. Its Christmas, after all!"

"Thank you," Father smiled, showing just how pleased he was with the twinkle in his eyes. Turning down to Heero, he gave the boy a light shove towards Duo as he said, "You can sleep with Duo for now. Please make yourself at home and get some shut eye." With that said, Father Maxwell turned on his heels and turned off the blaring light before heading back to his own room to go back to sleep.

Silence took over the room again as both Duo and Heero stared at each other through the dark room, the only light coming from the Christmas lights. Though the silence could of lasted longer, Duo ruined it as a warm smile came to his face as he patted an area on his sleeping bag, chirping, "What are you waiting for, Heero? Its cold just standing there in a doorway. Come on and get in here already."

Blinking a bit, Heero did as asked, taking tentative, yet casual steps towards Duo. Just as he was in reach, Duo snatched Heero's cold hand in his warm one and pulled the other down with him, lifting the opening of the sleeping bag up to help Heero slip under the covers with him. Once they were both comfortable and snuggled inside the bag, Duo turned to look at Heero with wonder once more, before asking;

"Why do you look like the nutcracker in my dream?"

"N-nutcracker..?" Heero asked, blinking again with curiosity this time.

"Uh-huh," the braided boy nodded, smiling widely as he pulled out his said nutcracker so Heero could see, "His name is Heero, too. Told me himself."

"Ooh..." the chocolate brown haired boy replied, eyes a bit wide in awe, "It looks just like me."

"MmHmm," Duo giggled, "Wanna hold him?"

"S-sure," Heero smiled shyly back, taking the nutcracker tentatively in his still shivering hands.

"If you want, we can share him, too," Duo said, watching at how amazed Heero was by the wooden soldier, "I don't mind."

"You sure..?" Heero asked, shocked.

"Ya!" Duo replied with a laugh, "Heero will _just_ be our lil' nutcracker soldier!!"

Smiling a bit more confidently, Heero looked down at the wooden Heero as he thought, 'Maybe it wasn't just a simple dream after all..' (2)

**-owari-**

(-x-)(-x-)

(1) - Just so you know, Zechs isn't fully a rat. He just has the tail and ears of a rat. He's a furry! Half human, half animal.

(2) - I know in the story of the Nutcracker, that I've heard, it ended with the girl just waking up. BUT! I just HAD to make it a happy ending and this was the best way to do so. (smiles brightly)

(A/N): To be truthful, there were a couple of different ways I could of gone with this fic... Which were who played as who and whether to use the GW cast or FF7. The Rat King could of been anyone who was Heero's enemy, even Wufei could of got the part, but Zechs was more of the rival type to Heero. And Zechs wasn't too much of a soldier, but more of a king. That's how he won that part. Duo and Heero got their parts because one; I love playing with Duo's character and two; Heero was just a soldier.

As for the FF7 part... It pretty much would of been the same, maybe different some, but the main lead would be played by Cloud, not Duo. And the Rat King would be Sephiroth. I know, I know, Seph is a soldier, but he doesn't really look too much like one. As for the nutcracker role... Probably would go to Zack. But if I had my way, it'd be Squall. Zack or Squall, which ever one, it'd be fine with me. (beams)

Anyhoo!! Hope you enjoyed the fic! I don't really know the Nutcracker storyline all that well, to tell the truth. I only know the basics; The girl gets the nutcracker, the nutcracker comes alive and they have a blast together, the rat kind comes in and kidnaps the girl, the nutcracker comes and saves the girl and... well, that's actually all I remember. I think the girl wakes up later that night/day and finds everything back to normal. (shrugs) I hope I did an okay job with so little information at hand. (sweatdrops)

Please R&R!! Sankyuu all, minna-san!! (waves and runs off)


End file.
